Take Care
by sunshine rains
Summary: Fill from a GKM prompt. Like a D/s universe only with Infantilism
1. Chapter 1

"God how pathetic can you babies get? You can't even figure out how to go to the bathroom so you wear that stupid diaper?

Dave pretended to laugh as he watched Azimo yell and one of the schools baby's, the curly headed boy looked close to tears he was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans, jeans that didn't hide the outline of the diaper he was wearing. "Hey", a porcelain skin boy with styled light brown hair yelled at them obviously the boy's daddy "What are you two doing here?" he hissed into Azimo's face "Shouldn't you be on the other sides of the school with the rest of _your_ kind?" He grabbed the curly haired boy's hand "Come on baby" he murmured softly to the boy tugging him along with him shooting them a glare over his shoulder.

"Man I can't believe half the town thinks that _that's_ normal" Azimo said to him. "I know its gross man" Dave said glad Azimo didn't notice how he stared after the boys wishing he was in the baby's place being led by his Daddy to class.

Dave had grew up on the non – designated side of town where people weren't just Daddy and baby lived Dave's parents were among the few that didn't believe in Daddy/baby and spoke out about it going as far as to preach on how it was wrong and that they couldn't believe this was society they had told that to Dave over and over again ever since he was little making sure he knew it was wrong disgusting and that he would never turn out like that.

The problem was Dave wanted to be like that

Dave had know ever since he hit puberty that he wanted to be a baby, ever since that dream around 13 of sucking a bottle and having Daddy burp him and change his diaper. And yes it was _Daddy _not Mommy just another thing to add to list of things he had to hide from everyone he was gay.

Dave wished a lot of things he wished he could tell everyone he was gay, he wished he could move to the designated side of town, but most of all he wanted a Daddy someone who would love him and take care of him.

When Dave got home later that day from school he was so _tired_ his teachers decided this week was the week to send everyone to the child care classes watching Mommy's and Daddy's learn how to burp and change their baby boys and girls. It was so hard for Dave to see everything he ever wanted _so close_ to him but he didn't get to have it. Him, Artie, Azimo, Santana, and Quinn had all guffawed and teased them the whole time killing Dave a little bit at a time and reinforcing the fact into Dave's mind that the would be taunted mercilessly if he _ever_ decided to partake in the things that he so desperately wanted to.

Dave looked out side at his car and suddenly and idea came to him, an idea that could ruin his whole life if he got caught.

He had passed a "nursery" and his way home it was basically a club just for Daddy/baby play though; it was well know that if you wanted you could easily spend a few hours as a Daddy or a baby with another person no strings attached.

That sounded like a pretty good idea to Dave right about now.

Going quickly to his car so he wouldn't loose his nerve he dove quickly to the other side of town and parked his car in the parking lot of Paci. Dave got out steeling his resolve and walked in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave stepped into what looked like an oversized nursery. The rooms walls were painted a pale soothing yellow and had the softest beige carpet. It was easy to tell who was a Parent and who was a baby if the babies weren't just wearing a diaper the diaper was fully outlined in whatever clothes they wore, the Mommys and Daddys had their babies cuddled on their laps feeding their babies, burping them or just holding them.

Dave had never felt so at home.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Dave and dragged him through a door into a hallway just off the main room. Dave turned around preparing to yell at whatever weirdo it was who just decided to drag him off and his jaw dropped because that person was none other than Santana Lopez.

"What are you doing here, Lopez?" he asked looking around to make sure it was just them. He was finally realizing how much of a risk it was to come here. What if somehow everyone else had found out, and they were all waiting to jump out and ruin his life just for one moment of freedom?

Santana raised her eyebrow. "The same reason you're probably here right now, Karofsky," she replied. "So who's Daddy are you trying to be?"

"Uhhh..." Dave mumbled. It was already bad enough that she found him here; he didn't want her to find out he was a baby too.

But she had already figured it out. "Awww", she cooed. "Look, at baby Karofsky".  
"Shut up Lopez," he hissed at her.

"Careful with the tone baby boy,Mommy doesn't like that attitude."

Dave decided that that it was time to end this.

"Listen, we can talk about this some other time because the longer we stay here, the more time we waste. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night and you leave me alone. Got it"?  
"Okay, Karofsky. I'll leave you alone _tonight_." She turned away and when she reached the door she turned around and looked at him, a serious expression on her face. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? This isn't just some game you're playing is it?"  
"No. It's not," he said. "If I find the right... the right Daddy,I'll stay with him forever."

Following Santana back into the big yellow room Dave realized that he didn't know the first thing about being in a nursery like this. Should he crawl? Should he have worn a diaper? Was he supposed to bring a bottle?

All the questions bounced around in Dave's head as he kept on walking forward, not paying attention until he ran into a balding man. "Oh, I'm sorry," Dave mumbled walking away embarrassed. The man reached out and grabbed Dave's wrist. "Wait a minute baby," the man said in a downright creepy voice. How did he know Dave was a baby?  
"You look like you lost your Daddy. If you need, I'll be happy to take his place," the man trailed off with a smirk. Suddenly a pair of hands circled around his waist. What was _with_ people randomly grabbing him today?  
"Sorry, but he's with me now. Unless you want to lose any more of your hair over a lawsuit for trying to kidnap someone else's baby, you should go." The bald guy glared at whoever was standing behind Dave's shoulder, but walked away.  
"Come on, sweetheart, and remember to stay close to Daddy," the stranger's voice lectured him as he tugged Dave by the wrist into the exact same hallway he had been in before with Santana. Now Dave could see the stranger, he could see that he had brown hair and had a bag slung across his body.

"Stop!" Dave said, and jerked his hand out of the stranger's before the stranger could take him any further. It didn't matter he had felt the best in his life when the stranger had wrapped his arms around him and called him _his_ baby - he was still a stranger, and this could all be an act.

The boy turned around. He had bright green eyes set into a gorgeous face that was currently worried into a frown with a slight hint of ... sadness?

"It's not that I don't want you to be my Daddy," Dave blurted out, and woah where did _that_ come from, "but I at least want to know your name before I let you take care of me."  
The man smiled tenderly and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," he said. "I want to be you Daddy so much, little one. My name's Sebastian."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updates sooner and honestly I just can't believe how authors just whip up amazing long chapters in less than a week. I promise you all that I'll try to get better and update more often. I want to say thank you to my wonderful beta who has helped me so so much.**

Dave's insides soared, it was everything he dreamed of, this gorgeous man was offering to love and take care of him.

"My names Dave" he said breathlessly, "and yes, please be my Daddy, I've wanted one for so long." Sebastian smiled as he reached up to brush some of Dave's hair off his face. "Yes little one, but before we can do anything we need to sit down and talk okay?"

Dave nodded as he walked over and sat down with Sebastian on a small bench in the corner of the room. Looking at Sebastian he said, "What do we need to talk about?" Sebastian looked pretty serious. "A couple of things, first does anyone even know that you want to be a baby? I haven't ever seen you here before." Dave blushed and ducked his head. "Hey," Sebastian's fingers grabbed his chin.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm guessing you live on _that_ side of the town?" Sebastian said.

"Yes, my parents are the biggest advocates against this they even made sure I had no childhood no bottles, no blankets, no toys, they basically treated me as a little adult." Dave muttered quietly. He started to second guess himself 'stupid' Dave thought to himself. 'I shouldn't have said yes when he asked if he wanted to be my Daddy'

While Dave was beating himself up Sebastian was carefully observing him. He didn't know what it was about this kid that made him want to stay with him and take care of him every day, he had never felt like this before. He could tell that Dave was new to this so as much as this new instinct that had never been there before screamed at him to take Dave home and take care of him for the rest of his life he knew Dave wouldn't be ready for it; and honestly neither was Sebastian he had no idea where this instinct was coming from.

He decided to ask Dave some questions before he made a definite choice on what to do.

"So this is all new to you isn't it" Sebastian stated.

"Yes, today was just the last straw I couldn't take it anymore and I just needed someone to take care of me."

Sebastian smiled at him and reached over to give him a hug, he kissed his forehead and murmured "I'm so honored that I'm the first one to be your daddy, thank you so much little one."

"But", Sebastian continued I think we both can't jump into a relationship. I'll be honest I'm a one night baby kind of guy and you've never done any of this before we both need to work things out and maybe just play casually before we trust each other enough to get into a relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the ridiculously long time it has taken me to update this story i'm about to try this crazy new thing where i try to write something once a week anyway if anyone is interested I am going to attempt a story of short stories about Dave and Seb's first times anyway I hope you all enjoy

It was six months today. Six months since he decided to take the risk and drive to Paci. Six months since he got the shock of his life from seeing Santana. Six months of Getting to know and spend time with the love of his life Sebastian.

Over the last six months he and Sebastian had done so much from bottles to diapers to I love you's. Dave smiled as he thought of his last meeting with Sebastian he had given him a small stuffed toy; a dog, Daddy had said, "For when I can't be there". Dave named the dog Wilmer; he treasured Wilmer as he had never had anything like that as a child and had to make sure to conceal it so his parents wouldn't see. But, at night before he went to bed he would get it out and hold onto it tight before he fell asleep.

For the first time in his life Dave felt like everything was going good.

That feeling ended a month before his last year at school ended.

Dave's parents had a date night and he stayed up later than normal talking Sebastian, which meant he had to stay up later to finish his homework and that meant sleeping past his alarm.

Which meant his mom came in to wake him up and saw him asleep, With Wilmer.

Dave's mom woke him up with a shriek of, "What the hell?" Dave groggily opened his eyes and looked up at his angry mother momentarily confused at why she was yelling at him. When it clicked for him a second later that he still had Wilmer all his grogginess went away he shot up.

"Mom I can explain", he started but his mother's cry had alerted his father that something was wrong and he came running in.

Scanning the room his father's eyes landed of Wilmer. His eyes widened in shock but they quickly narrowed. "Dave" his father said, "that better not mean what I think it means."

"Dad it's not what you think i'm not like them i'm just... i'm just going through a stage that's all please dad you have to-"

"Stop it" his father commanded. "I don't care what you're doing, phase or not i'm giving you an hour to pack anything you need and any _abominations_ like that and get out of my house if you needed a parent so much you can go and move in with them".

And with that Dave's father marched out of the room.

"Mom" Dave implored his mom was always a bit more relaxed than his dad maybe she could help him get his dad to calm down. "No," she said, "No David I can't help you at all not if you're doing this and quite frankly I don't want to." Suddenly she became very in a blink of the eye she went from somber to mad.

"What the hell did we do anyway Dave? Were we that terrible parents that you really had to go over to that side of town honestly I would rather have you doing drugs that _this_ your fathers right pack all your junk and _get out _of this house I don't ever want to see you again."

And she like his father stormed out of his room and slammed the door.

Dave sat in his bed lip quivering on the verge of tears for a while until his father yelled "You have fifteen minutes left to get out of this house diaper boy."

His dads spiteful comment at least had the desired effect it got Dave to spring into action he dumped all his stuff out of his book bag. There was no way he was going back to school; he knew his parents would tell everyone and the ridicule he would go through would be a hundred times worse than what he had given anyone.

He looked around his room for the things he wanted to bring.

First things first was Wilmer he had to have him, next came some sentimental things like some small things he had won on the field next came his fairly small amount of cash

Grabbing his car keys he ran out of his house and into his car he turned the key in the admission and started it up. He already had an idea of where he was going Sebastian had told him that he went to a private boarding school called Dalton in Westerville and if wanted or needed to see him anytime to drive up.

'Well' Dave thought 'I really need you now, Seb, please don't let me down.'

And he pulled out of his old driveway and started driving toward his new life in Westerville.


End file.
